What Is My Future
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: What if Rose Saw her future when she was 12 years old and what if she saw Jack through finding out her future and fell in love with him that way. What if she changed her future so she could be with Jack and have a happy life with him. adult lanuguage!
1. Chapter 1 My Life

Rose's point of view 

April 15th 1907 Rose's age: 12 years old.

"Rose! Have you got all of your things for you classes?" My mother asked from the doorway. Her head tilted up along with her nose like i was a nobody to her.

"Yes Mother, I have." I said keeping my manners intact.

"Very Well. The car is coming by to pick you up in 5 minutes so hurry up!" My mother commanded me like i was one of her servants. Oh how i would love to give her a peace of my mind.

Oh I'm Rose by the way. Rose Elizabeth Dewitt Bukater. I am 12 years old with long curly hair that was the shade of the darkest rose. Pretty weird seeming my name is Rose. I also have bright green eyes from my father and I am very smart.

My father, Alan Dewitt Bukater has sent me to a public school where everybody is treated the same and where boys and girls work together in classes and not just girls working with girls and boys working with boys.

My Mother does not agree with my father about sending me to a public school and thinks that i should be sent to a school that teaches you how to be a rich snob just like her. Me and my father don't take advantage of our money but my mother does. Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

I don't think that she should be allowed to even have access to the money let alone use it! She even treats me like I'm her slave and i should do what she wants not what i want. Like i am only a simple mistake and should not be in this family at all! I really wish that i could give her a peace of my mind and see that shocked look on her face. But i can't. I have to and will go by my father's orders and somehow he loves my mother and he wants me to be respectful to her as long as he's alive. So she gets off the hook easy while i am still getting treated like a slave!

"Rose?" My favourite made Trudy called through the wooden door that was twisted in vines.

"Yes Trudy?" I asked as she took a couple more steps into the room.

"Your car is here. You must be outside in two minutes and also your father wants to see you before you go."She nodded her head as a parting gesture then went back out of the door.

I smiled after Trudy left the room. My father wanted to have a father and daughter talk? Well i was not going to pass up on that. I quickly pick up my equipment and walked down to my father's office and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." I heard Father call.

"Oh Hello Rose sweetheart. I was wondering when you would be down here." I smiled.

"Well I'm here father. What was it that you would like to discuss with me?" I asked him while i sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"I would like to warn you my darling daughter that when you are in one of your classes today you might feel a bit strange. And when you do run straight to the bathroom and do not come out until it has finished Okay? Your classmates will come in the bathroom after about half an hour to see if you are okay but do not let them disturb you. I mean it Rose. You must not let them interrupt you. If they do you will not know how everything will turn out and how to stop it but if you don't you will be able to what is necessary to stop it. Okay?"

After my father's explanation i was so confused. What did he mean that i was going to feel funny in one of my classes? And that i had not to let anybody disturb me when i was in the bathroom because i would not know how everything will turn out and how to stop it? Well i guess i will find out.

"Okay father i will do everything you said. Don't worry." I smiled again to reassure him.

"Thank you sweetheart, now off you go, you don't want to be late." He smiled and waved his hand in a joking gesture. I got up while laughing and waved goodbye to my father before heading out the door and into the car.

~At school~

I quickly got out of the car and spotted my two best friends Mary and Clara talking in the middle of the meeting area for the start of school, they looked like they were having a quiet chat so i decided to join them.

"Mary! Clara!" I called when i reached them. Their heads snapped up and they both smiled when they saw me.

"Rose! How are you? How's it going with your mom and your dad?" They asked. They both knew all about my mother and father. They knew my mother wanted me to do what she wanted and not what i wanted and they knew my father let me come here and had my mother agree with it too.

"They're fine. My mother is still her usual self and my father is okay. Although he told me some thing unusual this morning before i left." I told them. I really wonder what my father was talking about.

"Well what did he say?" Clara asked with a confused expression on his face. Mary nodded as well with the same expression on her face as Clara.

"Well he said and i quote 'I would like to warn you my darling daughter that when you are in one of your classes today you might feel a bit strange. And when you do run straight to the bathroom and do not come out until it has finished Okay? Your classmates will come in the bathroom after about half an hour to see if you are okay but do not let them disturb you. I mean it Rose. You must not let them interrupt you. If they do you will not know how everything will turn out and how to stop it but if you don't you will be able to what is necessary to stop it. Okay?' I just don't know what it means. But i am going to do what my father says and i want you to see if i am acting strange at any point of the day and just leave me too it. And if i go into the bathroom wait for half an hour like my father said then you can come into the bathroom but do not disturb me okay?" They both took in the information that i had given them then nodded their heads.

"We will do it Rose. Don't worry we're your best friends after all." They gave me a wink and i laughed.

"Come on we better go inside before we get told off." Mary said motioning to the empty meeting point. Had we been outside that long?

"Yes we should. Come on Rose." Clara said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside of the school. All i could think was when was this strange thing going to happen.

~A couple of hours later~

Three hours later nothing had happened and i was doubting that anything would happen at all. Mary and Clara had kept an eye on me but nothing had happened while they were watching me either. We were outside of sciences when a flash came to me.

_Flash_

_I was standing on the deck of a ship trying to get a clear head and wonder why i was engaged to Cal. Oh yeah my mother made me. I suddenly felt like i was being watched. I turned my head to the lower deck and saw a young man, no older than 20 staring at me. I turned my head away again, his gaze making me feel like i was naked. As soon as i looked away from his gaze i felt strangely cold, like i couldn't live without him looking at me. I turned my head back to him and let him read me like he was reading a book. I looked at him more carefully and admired his clear face and dark blond hair swaying in the wind. I finally looked at his eyes and they were the most beautiful colour of Ocean blue i had ever seen. I suddenly felt like i could stare into his eyes forever, they were beautiful. He stared into my eyes and i did the same again. I could feel some kind of electric current run through my body as our eyes connected and i couldn't look away._

_I don't know how long we were staring into each others eyes but i suddenly felt a hand push onto my arm. I turned around to see the face of Cal._

"_Rose what has gotten into you! You are going to go back and apologise right now!" As he said those words i felt a certain rage in me bubble to the surface and i needed to get it out._

"_What if i don't want to! I am not going to apologise! I will do what __I__ want! I will see you back in my room." With that i walked away to my room spotting the word __Titanic __on the boat._

I snapped out of the flash to find Clara and Mary staring at me with a weird expression on their faces.

"It's starting isn't it?" Clara asked. I nodded.

"Excuse me please." I ran from the line and straight into the bathroom. Then the visions started.

**Right people this is the first chapter to What's my future and i will be doing daily updates for as long as i can. Also this is my first Titanic fanfic so Please reveiw please!**

**See ya Later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	2. Chapter 2 Vision

_Flash one _

_I ran. I ran as fast as i could. I needed to get away from my mother and from Cal. I didn't need them in my life i just needed to decide what to do for myself and not let them control me. I really wish that my father was alive. He would have got me out of this. He would have not made me get engaged to Cal Hockley. It was just wrong._

_I ran straight down the first class corridor that led to my room and tried to get to the place that i could let out all my worry's and problems as quick as i could. _

_Once i was in the room i ran to the dresser and started to pull the clips out of my hair. I think i am going on an emotional breakdown. I really need to talk to someone. Wait... I can!_

"_Trudy!" I called while i was still pulling the clips roughly out of my hair. I really need to talk to her._

"_Trudy!" I called again with desperation in my voice. I grabbed the necklace from around and ripped it off._

"_Trudy!" I Yelled. I really needed to talk. _

_I don't know what happened but something inside me snapped and i grabbed all the things on the dresser and threw them. I ripped them, threw them, broke them i couldn't handle the anger inside mew anymore. I looked up at my face in the mirror and saw my face. But it was different. It was like i had become this monster that had been compelled to act like this. I knew that my mother and Cal was at fault. My father would have not made me like this, he would have been happy with whoever i choose to marry. I suddenly decided that's where i need to go. To my father. I need to see him again; i needed him to tell me that everything will be alright. I needed him. _

_I quickly ran from the room and back down the halls witch i had came from. But taking the turn that led to the stern. I bumped into some people but i didn't care. I wouldn't see them again after today. I undid the gate leading from first class to third and ran straight forward. As i was running past the bench i saw the same dark blond hair i had saw earlier but i didn't take notice, all i could think about was getting to the stern of the ship. _

_I ran straight to the railings and looked behind me. Checking if anybody was watching, and i climbed over the railings till i was hanging off the back of the ship._

_I felt the wind blowing through my hair and its coolness hitting my skin. I closed my eyes and thought 'i will be with you soon father'. I was bout to let go when i heard the most beautiful voice i had ever heard behind me._

"_Don't do it." He said. I turned my head and saw the same person i had saw earlier today. He had a cigarette hanging out of him mouth and he was inching closer by the second. That's not what i wanted._

"_Stay back." I said hanging even more forward. "I mean it. I'll let go." I looked down and looked back at him. He moved forward a bit more but he nodded at his cigarette and them towards the ocean so i let him come forward even more. _

_After he threw the cigarette in the ocean he rocked back on his heels for a second before saying. _

"_No you won't." He stated looking straight at me. What did he mean no i won't? _

"_What do you mean no i won't? You do not tell me what i will and will not do!" Who does he think he is?_

"_Well you would have done it already." He stated again._

"_You're distracting me. Go away."I said leaning forward again._

"_Well you see i can't now I'm involved. If you jump I'm just gonna have to jump in after ya." He said. Why is he doing this? _

"_You're crazy. The fall alone would kill you." I said trying to convince him to stay away._

"_It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't, I'm just more concerned about that water being so cold." He stated once more while taking off his shoes and his jacket. The water being so cold. That got my attention._

"_How cold?" I asked. My voice trembling._

"_Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." He told me. "You ever been to Wisconsin?" He suddenly asked me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Well they have the coldest winters around there. When i was a kid i went ice fishing on a lake near Chippewa falls. You know ice fishing is-"He started to explain but i cut him off. _

"_I know what ice fishing is!" I exclaimed. Does he think i do not know what that is!_

"_Sorry."He said with apologies sounding in his voice so clear. "You seem more like an indoor girl." He said clicking his tongue. _

"_Well i fell through some thin ice and I'm tellin ya. Water that cold, it's like a thousand knives stabbing over your body. You can't breath. You can't think. Well not about anything but the pain. That's why I'm hoping you'll get me off the hook and come back over the railing here." He extended his hand. _

"_Come on. Give me your hand. You don't want to do this." He said. _

_I looked back down at the ocean again and rethought my plans. Did i want to do this? Did i want to let my life go because of my mother and Cal. Did i want to let them win? The answer. No. I pulled my hand off the railing gently and put my hand in his. An electric current ran through my hand and through to my whole body and it made me feel warm spit the cold wind whipping at my skin. I looked into his Ocean blue eyes again and my body felt like it was on fire. It was a foreign feeling. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at me._

"_Jack Dawson." He said. Still smiling at me._

"_Rose Dewitt Bukater." I said._

"_I'm might need you to write that one down for me." He said. I laughed. _

I snapped out my vision o find my self in the bathroom in my 12 year old self. Not my 17 year old self that wanted to jump of the back of a ship. Was this what my father was talking about? That i had to stop something that is going to happen on that ship? Something about that person that sent the electric current through my body and made me feel warm. Jack Dawson.

I suddenly heard shuffling in the corner of the bathroom. I turned my head and saw Mary and Clara stood there staring at me. I smiled at them and they waved. They remembered what i said about not to talk to me other wise i will be disturb and the visions will go away. I turned my head back to the floor then went into another vision.

**Okay people there is Chapter 2. Please reveiw please! Thank you to RachelDalloway, MadHatter2708 and Sam Pembroke for reveiwing the last chapter! I will update tommorow or maybe today i don't know yet. But please reveiw!**

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	3. Chapter 3 Vision part 2

_Flash two _

"_Well I've been on my own since i was 15 that's when my folks died, and i had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country so i lit on out of there and haven't been back since." He told me as we walked around the boat deck. His life was very different from mine. He had to go through more struggles and more problems than i have ever had to do. How did he survive doing the things he did? I looked back at him and saw his Ocean blue eyes staring straight threw me again making my body light up in heat._

"_So Rose, we've walked about a mile round this boat deck and chewed over how great the weathers been and how i grew up but I'm guessing that's not why you came to talk to me is it?" He asked. No it wasn't._

"_Jack. I'd like to thank you for what you did yesterday not for only pulling me back over but for your courage of getting me out of doing it. I did it because i feel trapped. Everyone in my life deciding everything for me and me powerless to stop it." I put my hand out to show him the engagement ring. He grabbed my hand and stared at the ring like it was an expensive jewel. Well i can't argue with that part. The ring cost a fortune. But it's not what i want. _

"_Wow you would have gone straight to the bottom." He said with a smile._

" _500 Invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia's society will be there. And all the while i feel like i am standing in a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up." I felt glad to get that off of my chest. Even if it was to Jack._

"_Do you love him?" He asked suddenly. Well he's being rude._

"_Well your being rude. I don't have to answer this." I answered. Who does he think he is to ask me this question?_

"_Well it's a simple question do you love the guy or not." His eyes stared straight at my face looking for the answer to the question he asked._

"_Why do i have to answer this i don't know you and you don't know me and I'm leaving now. Jack I looked for you to thank you and i have thanked you." I grabbed his hand and the electric current that was there the first time he stared at me and the first time i touched his hand was still there. But even stronger now. I shook his hand but i did not let go._

"_And you called me rude." He said still staring at me with that serious look. _

"_Well you disserved it." I said shaking his hand. I wanted to let go. I really did. But my body wouldn't let me._

"_I thought you were going to leave." He asked still shaking my hand like i was his._

"_I am." I told him. I started to walk away when i realised that this was my part of the ship. _

"_Wait." I turned back to him. "This is my part of the ship. You leave." I told him pointing my finger to the direction of third class. But he just started laughing and he leant back on the rope he was holding onto even more._

"_Well now who is being the rude one." He said still laughing. I opened my mouth to come back with some great speech but my mind was blank. How did he make me lose my own words. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was holding a brown book. And he was clutching at it like it could get taken away from him any second. I looked at the book again and snatched it away from him._

"_What is this thing anyway?" I asked starting to flip through the pages. What i saw shocked me. The work in this book was the most beautiful work i had ever saw. There was so much detail. So much passion and soul in the drawings he had drawn. He has a gift he truly does._

"_Jack this is amazing work." I told him. Not taking my eyes from the drawings. _

"_Didn't think of them much in Paris." He told me. I was shocked. He had been to Paris?_

"_Wow you do get around." I turned to the next page in the book and saw some naked girls on the page. Had he drew these from life? _

"_Did you draw these from life?" I asked looking at his beautiful face than back at the drawing. I saw before i looked back though the movement of his head nodding._

"_Well that's the thing about Paris. Alot of girls want to take their clothes off." I looked back at him again and smiled._

I snapped back into reality. So he's an artist then? Impressive. I thought back to his beautiful face and an involuntary smile spread across my face. He was amazing. Everything i had ever wanted in a man. He was beautiful, we had a lot of things in common. Including art. And we have this electric current that made my whole body go on fire. And he naturally made me happy. Oh god i think i have feelings for him. And I'm only 12! I closed my eyes again and was brought into another vision.

_Flash 3_

"_Now their going to congratulate each other on being masters of the universe over clouds of smoke and brandy." I whispered to Jack across the table. He smiled. _

"_Right gentlemen shall we go for a brandy." Archie said. I cringed and laughed knowing that was going to come. I looked over at Jack and saw him trying to push back laughter as well._

"_Yes we shall. Thank you for your company ladies." Mr Ismay said. Looking down at all of us. Cal stood up from next to me and came around to my other side._

" _Would you like me to take you back to our room sweetpea?" Cal asked. I made a shiver go down my spine. But not in a good way._

"_No I'll stay here." I told him and he looked away._

"_Will you be joining us Dawson? I'm sure you don't want to be out here with the ladies do you?" Archie asked as Jack stood up. _

"_No thank you. I must be getting back." He said. His voice sending shivers down my spine. But in a good way this time. _

"_Okay good to meet you Dawson." Archie said walking off. Cal went up to Jack next and slapped him on the shoulder and said something i couldn't make out then threw his pack of matches back to him as he walked off. _

"_Must you go Jack?" I asked as he walked up to me. He smiled and his Ocean blue eyes lit up but he shook his head._

"_Time for me to go row with the other slaves." He said in a serious but joking manor. I gave a little chuckle after him. He took hold of my hand and gave me a lingering kiss on my knuckles that just set a fire as big as the great fire on inside of me._

"_Goodbye Rose." He let go of my hand and walked away. I suddenly felt like i was going to cry because he had left me. I didn't want him to go, I wanted to be with him forever. I suddenly felt something rough against my skin. I looked over to my mother and saw her talking to someone so i opened my hand to see what it was. When i saw the peace of paper i quickly unfolded it knowing it was from jack._

_Make it count_

_Meet me at the clock._

_I looked up from the note that was in my hand and to the doors that led the way to the clock. Should i go or should i stay here and have no adventure. No i should go and meet him. It is my life, not my mothers, not Cal's not anyone's! I stood from my chair. Not giving a second glance to my mother and walked straight to the doors that led to the clock. I was going to go Jack._

_As soon as i got to the stairs that had the clock placed in the middle where the stairs parted i stopped and looked around. I couldn't see Jack anywhere. Where is he? Out of the corner of my eye i saw a flash of dark blond hair that couldn't be anyone else's but Jacks. I turned to look at the top of the steps and i saw him there with his hands in his pockets looking at the clock. _

_I took small steps to reach the clock and to reach him. I walked and walked until i got to him. I could feel y heart was pounding out of my chest. And my palms were sweating._

"_So you want to go to a real party?" He asked when he had turned around with a serious expression on his beautiful face. How was i going to say no to that?_

I came out of my vision and into reality for the third time today. What is going on? Is this what my father was talking about? Me finding out about Jack? I thought that is a good thing. Me meeting the man of my dreams? So what did my father mean of trying to stop it? Did he mean my relationship with Jack or did he mean something else? I really need to sort out what i am feeling and thinking. I know i have some sort of feelings for Jack. And when i am around him i don't know what to say or think. And i never want to be away from him an- Oh my god I'm in love with him! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! If my father meant to stop me from falling in love with Jack it's a lost effort now. Because i am completely and utterly in love with him. I started to feel myself drifting and coming back but eventually i drifted and went into another vision.

_Flash 4 _

_I walked up to the bow of the ship feeling the wind blow through my hair and letting the image of jack blow through my head. Why did i tell him a bunch of lies again? I know i feel something for him but i can't let anything happen. I can't. My mother will have my head. But i really want to be with him. That's why i have changed my mind. I looked at Jacks back and smiled. He didn't even know i was there. Oh he was going to get a big surprise._

"_Hello Jack." I said and he whipped around straight away. He looked at me with uncertainty on his face._

"_I changed my mind." I told him and the biggest smile i had ever seen him smile. And his Ocean blue eyes shined like a new star. It made me feel happy._

"_They told me you might up-" I started to explain how i knew he would be up here but he cut me off by putting a finger to his lips and murmuring "Shh." And i quickly shut my mouth._

"_Give me your hand." He said holding his hand out to me and i slowly put my hand in his._

" _Now close your eyes." He instructed, but i decided to play with him a little bit and keep them open. " Go on." He said and i couldn't deny him anymore, so i closed them. _

"_Now step up." He told me, still holding on to my hand and guiding me up. "Now hold on to the railing." He said in his heavenly voice that made me go weak at the knees. I had to grab the railing anyway so i wouldn't fall. _

"_Now keep your eyes closed and don't peak." He told me. Why would i peak?_

"_I'm not." I told him. This seemed to put his restlessness at ease._

"_Now step up onto the railing." He instructed once more. I did what he said and i stepped up._

"_Hold on. Hold on. Don't open your eyes okay?" He said while i laughed. He suddenly asked me the question that put all the other questions out of the water._

"_Do you trust me?" He asked. And i felt his arms go along my arms. _

"_I trust you." I answered. And it was the truth. I suddenly felt my arms stretch out and his hands and went from the top of my arms to my hands and then down to my waist. _

"_Alright, now open your eyes." He told me and i did. I was amazed. It was like i was flying. And the view it was magnificent._

"_I'm flying Jack." I said to him looking around. I was still astounded by it all. I felt his head lean onto my shoulder his mouth go near m ear. Making me give a shiver of pleasure. He started to sing come Josephine in my ear nearly making me fall asleep. Then he suddenly brought my hands in and i turned my head in his direction to ask him why and i saw his face so close to mine. His lips mere centimetres from mine. I looked into his eyes and saw lust swimming deep in his ocean blue pools and I'm sure mine reflected the same. Ever so slowly his lips started to head closer and closer to mine and i did the same. Inching my head closer and closer until our lips were finally touching. We were motionless for a second but then we started to move our lips together making the sensational kissing noise until the kiss got deeper and deeper. The only thing i could think of was the feel off his soft warm lips moving with mine and how had i got so lucky._

I came out of the image of me kissing Jack and touched my lips. They felt like they had the heat of a volcano stored inside off them. And my heart felt like it is going to burst out of my chest any minute. I know now that i am now utterly and irrevocably in love with him. I closed my eyes again thinking of that magnificent kiss when i went into another vision.

**Right that is chapter 3 of what is my future. the next chapter will be the last vision chapter and i will update tommorow! By the way i don't own Titanic and no copywrite is intended. Please reveiw! **

**See ya Later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	4. Chapter 4 visions part 3

_Flash 5 _

"_It's quite good i assure you." I said as i shut the door behind us and Jack went over to the fire place._

"_Will this light do?" I asked him. Well you do need good light when you're drawing. _

"_Huh?" He turned around and stared at me with confusion etched on every part of his face. Did he really not know what I'm talking about?_

"_Don't artists need good light?" I was the one with the confusion now. Don't they need good light? Or was that just one of the rumours that go around? Understanding finally came onto his features and he gave me a beautiful smile._

"_Yes we do but I'm not used to working in such poor conditions." He joked in a French accent, swiping a finger along the fire place, like he was searching for dust. I laughed at his joke and he smiled again. But that smile was instantly replaced by shock and he quickly strode to the other side of the room. What had i done wrong?_

"_Monte!" He exclaimed. Excitement seeping through word he spoke. So that's why he was so shocked._

"_I know isn't he great." I said putting my scarf down on the table. _

"_I know. Just look at his use colouring here." He told. Hovering his finger over the place he wanted me to look._

"_Cal says they are a waist off money but i don't agree with him. I think they are fascinating." I said as i walked to the safe. _

"_He insists on carrying this hideous thing around everywhere." I told him as i put the combination to the safe in. I carefully took the cloth covered box out of the safe and unlatched it._

" _Will we be expecting him anytime soon?" Jack asked, standing near the sofa. Looking at the room as if had just come into an unknown world. _

"_Not if the cigars and Brandy hold out." I told him in a serious tone. I looked at the heart of the ocean again and took it out the box and set the box aside. I walked over to him and put the necklace in the palm of his hand. A astonish look came across his face as he looked at the diamond._

" _Wow! What is it?" He asked staring closely at it._

"_It's a diamond. A very rare diamond." I told him. Ha it was me telling him now. He nodded still staring at the diamond._

"_Jack i want you to draw me like one of your French girls." I said. My head nearly near his shoulder. He nodded again. He was still in fixation with the thing in his hand. " Wearing this." He nodded again. _

"_Alright" He said. Still in fixation._

"_Wearing only this." After i said those three words his head snapped over from the diamond to my face. Now that got his attention._

What? There is no way on earth that i just said that. No way on earth. Jack is going to draw me like one his French girls. Oh my god. He is amazing. I really need to control myself. I looked over in the corner again to find Mary and Clara in the same space as before. I smiled a huge smile at them and a look a shock ran across both their faces. I guess they had never seen me smile this much before and have been this happy. I wish Jack was here now, If he was i would hug him and kiss him and tell him that i love him. I was about to say hello to Clara and Mary but when i opened my mouth i went into another vision.

_Flash 6 _

_We both came through the door hand in hand. I can't believe that we just ran through the boiler room and to the cargo holder. I really can't believe it. Suddenly a draft of cold air came around us. Nipping at my skin. I rubbed my arm quickly trying to warm myself up with friction while Jack pulled us around the cargo hold._

"_Look at what we have here huh?" Jack said looking at a car. Well it looked more like a taxi. He walked me around to the side of the car then he started to head to the front. I decided to toy with him and clear my throat. He smiled after he knew what i meant and walked to the door to open it. He held out his hand in a posh gesture and i smiled then took it._

"_Thank you." I said as i was getting in the car. I sat down on the comfortable chair and looked around me. I smiled once more when i found two red tulips in the corner. I knew what the meaning for them was. Everlasting love. I saw Jack get into the front of the car and lean back. I quickly went over to the plane of glass that was separating us and pulled it down. _

_BEEP. BEEP._

_Jack let out two long beeps with a happy smile on his face and turned to me with eyes that were lit up._

"_Where to miss?" He asked in a posh tone. I nearly laughed from how he said it. _

"_To the stars." With out him even suspecting i grabbed him from under the arms and pulled him through the window and in to the back with me. He laughed and put his arm around me. Tucking me into his side._

"_Nervous?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I looked straight into his eyes and they told me the answer that i already knew._

"_No." I told him and i looked into his eyes again. Without even knowing that i was doing it picked up his hand and started kissing each finger on its tip. I looked into his eyes again and i knew what i wanted. I wanted him. All of him. Now._

"_Put your hands on me Jack." I said in a quiet tone before grabbing his hand and planting it on my breast. His mouth quickly descended onto mine. Kissing me with hunger. I let go of his hand and let mine work its way up into his soft hair. He started to move us backwards onto the chair kissing me with even more hunger. And we were fully laid on the chair getting even more passionate._

Okay... So... It looked like we both had fun there. A lot of fun. I looked down at my body and saw it was still the same as i left it. I looked back up and blushed. So it looks like me and Jack will have a good time then. I hope we have more good times. I suddenly remembered Clara and Mary, okay if they saw this it would be embarrassing as anything on this planet. I looked over to the corner and found that they weren't there. Thank god. It would be embarrassing enough. My eyes started to blur and everything started to go out of focus. Great another vision! I get to see Jack again!

_Flash 7 _

_We both burst through the door with smiles on our faces and laugher coming out of our mouths. I can't get their faces from my mind. They were so funny! They actually thought we were in there. Well we were but we left before they even got into the room. But still it was so funny._

"_Did you see their faces." Jack laughed. His laugher echoed right through me. He had the most beautiful laugh._

"_Did you see. Did you see." He carried on laughing but i put my finger to his lips and his laughter died down._

"_When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I told him. I meant those words with every fibre of my body. _

"_This is Crazy." He told me with a smile spreading across his face. He was right. It is. But that's why i trust it._

"_I know. But that's why i trust it." And without a second thought i crushed my lips to his. Mine started to move hungrily with his and he didn't complain but he kissed me even deeper. This is what i have been waiting for my whole life. I've been waiting for this one person. Jack Dawson. Suddenly a shudder ran through the bottom of our feet and around the ship. Our lips separated and we looked around each other frantically. What is going on? _

"_Get Back!" Jack suddenly said. The next thing i know Jacks arm pushed me back and a load of ice was in front of us and an ice burg was passing by._

Okay, this is bad. Very very bad. What does this mean? Does this mean the ship is going to sink? Will i lose Jack? NO! I can't lose Jack. I can't! He is the love of my life. I can't. My eyes started to flutter shut and my mind was over come with another vision.

_Flash 8 _

_I was going down. And even further down. All i could look at was the people that were in the lifeboat with me. How did everything come to this? Just over 3 hours ago me and Jack were together and having fun. Where did it go wrong. I looked up at the ropes that were lowering us down with tears in my eyes. I don't want to leave Jack. I don't. But he has told me to. He has told me to get in the boat and survive. I looked up and looked at his heavenly face. He was stood there looking down at me, he was breaking down inside, I knew it. But he was trying to be strong for me. I looked over to the to little girls that had tears streaming down their faces and were waving to their father. The white star line guard that was in the boat was telling us something but i couldn't quite make it out, all i could think about was Jack. I looked back up at him and the tears nearly brimmed over. He looked so lost, so helpless. Another distress firework went up and the colour came out they went over Jack's head and he looked like an angle. I can't leave him. I can't. I can't leave him lost on a ship about to be at his death alone. He's not going to be on his own on this. I looked up at his face the i ran straight forward and jumped. I latched onto the side of the ship._

"_Rose!" I heard Jack call from above me, but ii couldn't think about him calling me now i had to get to him. Two men grabbed my arms and pulled me over the side and back onto the deck._

"_Rose what are you doing!" I heard him shout more urgently. I couldn't care about that now. I had to get to him._

"_No." I heard him shout ,then his voice drifted off as i started running. I ran as fast as i ever ran before. I had to get to Jack. I had to. I pushed past one officer than one passenger but i couldn't focus on that, all i could focus on was getting to Jack. I found the doors to where the clock was and i ran straight through them. Not even caring about who saw me. I kept running and all of a sudden i saw that dark blond hair i had been craving for and i ran even faster._

"_Rose!" he shouted when he saw me. I quickly ran to his arms and gave a cry of relief. He picked me up and started kissing from the side of my face to my mouth._

"_You're so stupid." He said with relief in his voice." Why'd ya do that huh?" He kissed me again. _

"_So stupid." He said kissing me once more. I couldn't help giving out another cry of relief. _

"_You're so stupid Rose." He told me again with tears running down his face. He gave me three fast but hungry kisses that made my teeth hit his and also my tongue. _

"_Why did you do that, why?" He asked his face was covered in tears. He held onto my head tightly, like i was going to leave him. I brought my hands to his face and stroked his cheek._

"_You jump i jump right?" I stated still stroking his cheek._

"_Right." He said but he smiled a happy and relived smile._

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. The ship is sinking. That part of my questioning is right does that mean the rest of it is? No! It can't be! I can't lose him. But what if i do? It's in the future right. So that means i can stop the boat from hitting the ice burg. Yes. But i still can't lose Jack. Not now. Not ever. All of a sudden everything around me went back and i was in another vision.

_Flash 9 _

_I was singing come Josephine while laying on the door with Jack's hand in my hand. We were both going to survive. He promised me. I looked at the stars while singing. They were so beautiful, but not as beautiful as Jack. Just then i felt a light on my face and some kind of talking. But it sounded off. I tuned my head to the side very slowly and saw what we've been wanting to see for i don't know how long, but there's a boat._

"_Jack." I said as loud as i could while tugging on his hand. I reached my other hand over to his and pulled myself up so i could see him. _

"_Jack." I called again. I looked over to the boat and i saw it drift further away. No it can't leave! _

"_Jack." I said again, while pulling his arm. " There's a boat Jack." I said wiggling his arm again. Why wouldn't he move? _

"_Jack. Jack. JACK." Why wasn't he moving? He couldn't be dead. He promised me he'd live. He promised me he would survive. He can't be gone. I can't live without him!_

"_Jack!" I said again. Tears seeping through my voice. "There's a boat! Jack! Jack!" But there was no use. He was gone and the most unimaginable pain came over me._

No. No. NO! He can't be gone. He can't! I need him to live! I need him to survive. I need Jack. I need to tell my father. He'll stop this from happening, he won't let Jack die. He won't. We can stop the boat from sinking and be together forever. I can't breath. I can't breath. I stood up onto my feet shakily and ran from the bathroom. I needed to see my father now!

~At Home~

"Father! Father!" I yelled through the house. Tears still streaming down my face. I needed my Dad to sort this out.

"In here sweetheart." I heard him call from his office. I ran straight to it and in the door.

"Hey sweethe-. What happened?" My Father asked when he saw the tears running down my face. I ran to him and caught him in a hug. He hugged me back and asked me what happened.

And i told him. I told him all of it. And he said he would fix it for me. He would. And then i can have Jack. But first i need to save him.

**Right guys this is chapter 4. I will update tommorow and Rose will be 17 in that chapter and will be bording the titanic. Please Please Please reveiw! No copyright intened**

**See ya Later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting on Titanic

Rose's point of view 

Age: 17 

"Rose come on you must get ready!" I heard my Father call from downstairs. Yes my father. We have kind of changed some of the things that i saw when i was 12. After i told my father my story he threw my mother out. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _

_I had been sat in my father's office chair for the past half an hour. Rocking backwards of forwards and letting the tears come down my face. That's the only movement i have had. I heard the front door creak open and my mother's voice ring through the house._

"_Dear? Rose? I'm home." Her voice just made me break out in tears again. She had always hated Jack._

"_Rose? Rose? Sweetheart? Your mother isn't going to living in the house much longer. Okay? We're going to talk to her right now sweetheart and we won't see her again so you don't have to be with Cal and when the time comes you can be with Jack." I smiled at Jack's name and pictured his beautiful face in my mind. Yes we would get rid of my mother and then i can be with Jack and my father approves after hearing what he has done._

"_Right we will call her into the room now sweetheart and tell her to leave. I have put $100 in her bag so she can get a house but that is it. She can handle on her own then." I nodded and he smiled back and called in my mother._

"_Hello Dear. Hello Rose." Then she noticed that i had been crying. "What's the matter?" As soon as she said those words i burst out crying again. I can't handle this. I want Jack. I want Jack. I want Jack._

"_Umm... Ruth?" My mother stared at my father with a shocked expression. He hadn't called her Ruth since the day they met. _

"_Yes dear?" Ruth asked. She had her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a tight line. She didn't know what was coming._

"_I have decided that i don't want you living in this house anymore. You have become rude and obnoxious person, and I'm sick of you treating Rose live a slave. Your belongings are out in the hall and there is $100 in your belongings and we would like you out of our life." After my fathers speech my mother's mouth was wide open and her whole face held astonishment I don't think she expected that._

"_You can't throw me out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm your wife!" She used that statement in her last hope of staying. But my father just shook his head and gave her a smirk._

"_Not anymore your not. Officially of two hours ago you are no longer my wife. Get out of my house." With that she strode out the office door, picked up her belongings and left._

We haven't heard from her in 5 years and we are both grateful for that. My father and i moved after my mother left so that she wouldn't try to get us if she tried, my father hasn't married and has stayed with me through these 5 years.

I was a mess for the first two years after finding out about the titanic and Jack. When i first found out they were building it i started to cry and i didn't stop until later in the evening and if anybody ever mentioned any Jack i would start crying again. It wasn't until my father said he would get first class tickets for Titanic was when i got my act together. I started buying journal after journal filling it up with ways to save Jack and the passengers aboard but i would always come up with stupid ideas. But when i was 16 i came up with the idea of letting the ship go its normal speed and not letting Mr. Ismay pressure the captain into going faster. And today that plan would start.

It is April 10th 1912 today and me and my father are getting ready to board the Titanic and i and i am also getting ready to see Jack in the flesh. It was 11:30 am and it took 10 minutes to drive to the dock so i grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to meet my father.

"I'm going to see Jack today father." I said with excitement pouring through my voice. I couldn't wait.

"Yes sweetheart. You are. And you're going to be very happy with him." He smiled at me and i gave him a huge grin back. I really want to see Jack.

"Come on sweetheart we better get going if you want to see your Jack." He held out his arm and i took it and we walked out to the car that was waiting for us.

~At the dock~

"Rose come on. We need to get going. You don't want to miss your Jack do you?" My father said with a smile on his face. He knew exactly what to say to get me to go. Just saying Jack's name and i was off.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I said as i climbed out of the car. I looked up at the Titanic and i swear that my mouth nearly dropped open. It was breath taking. The funnels stood up and straight and the ship was newly painted with black and white paint. And the height was astounding.

I didn't even notice we were waiting in line to get on the ship until my father's elbow accidently nudged into my arm. The sea air ran around my face and it nipped a little at my skin but it was nothing unbearable. I looked around me and i noticed a bar on the other side of the street. I narrowed my eyes to see what was going on behind the pain of glass and i nearly jumped out of the cue and ran over to the bar by what i saw. I saw Jack looking unbelievably happy kissing two tickets and Fabrizio yelling something that i couldn't quiet make out. The next minute the both looked panicked and they started to gather things up.

"Rose? Rose? Sweetheart?" I heard my father's voice break through my observation why did he have to break through?

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I turned back to him and started walking onto the ship. And i swore one thing: That i was going to meet Jack today!

**Okay people there is a 17 year old Rose and she has just got on the Titanic. The next chapter will be better i promise! I will update tommorow! Please please please reveiw!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	6. Chapter 6 Seeing Jack

"Would you like some caviar miss?" one of the waiters asked me. I felt my face scrunch up before i could stop it and i shook my head in a no gesture. Never did like caviar.

We had all been sitting at the dining table for the past hour and a half and i was getting really irritated, all i wasted was to see Jack why couldn't i get that?

"So who thought of the Name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?" I heard Molly speak from across the table. She was as my mother would have called it 'new money' but i didn't think of her as any different than the rest of us. She was still human.

"Why yes." Mr Ismay answered. It took all my strength to not stand up and yell at him about speeding the ship up and taking my Jack away from me. But i couldn't. I had to keep my cool. So i blocked him out of my mind and hearing and went into thoughts about Jack. The way his dark blond hair swayed in the breeze, the way his ocean blue eyes lighted up when i was near. The way his beautiful laugh ran through me. I just want to see him.

"Rose? Rose? Rose?" The sound of someone calling my name brought me out of my thought process and back into the real world. I looked up and saw Mr Andrews with a concerned look on his face. I instantly felt guilty about staying in my thoughts to long. I didn't mean to worry them.

"Yes Mr Andrews?" I asked with pure interest making it's way into my voice.

"Are you all right? You seem pretty distracted." His forehead creased and i felt guilty again.

"I'm fine. I was just recalling something from when i was 12 years old that's all." I looked over to my father and he gave me a courageous smile and mouthed soon. I nodded my head and looked back at Mr Andrews.

"I don't mean to pry but what was the thing you were thinking about?" He asked with curiosity etched on every part of his skin. I have never told any one about Jack. Only my father and that's it. I felt my hands shaking and my palms sweating. I can't do it i can't. I felt a hand go on top of mine and i looked at my father and he nodded for me to tell to tell the story but to not mention any names. I took a deep breath and began to tell the story.

"When i was 12 i met this boy and i fell in love with him and he did me. We were inseparable. But one day i came home and i found him... i found him lying on the floor and he wasn't breathing. He had gone. I wouldn't stop crying. It took me years to get over him. I still think about him sometimes, but not alot. I just want him to rest in peace." My voice was shaking. I had lied about finding Jack dead at home but i did find him dead when we were in the ocean and losing the love of your life is the hardest thing somebody will ever have to go through.

I looked back up and saw everybody staring at me with mournful look on their faces; I guess they felt sorry for me.

"Rose... i am so sorry." Molly said with true honesty in her voice. I nodded to her and got up.

"Will you excuse me?" I said then i walked out of the doors and out onto the deck. I let the air flow around me bite at my skin. It was a wonderful feeling. I put my arms on the wooden railings and closed my eyes. I let my hearing stretch out trying to see if Jack was anywhere around me. I just needed to know that he was on here.

"Tommy Ryan." I heard some Irish man say. I wanted to move on and see if Jack was anywhere else but that conversation held me there.

"Jack Dawson." That's the name i had been looking for. I quickly turned my head to take a quick look at my love; i scanned in his dark blond hair and ocean blue eyes in less than a second. I reluctantly turned my head back to the Ocean and let out a sigh of relief. At least i know he is on the ship. I can talk to him tonight. Where i was going to kill myself. He saved me so he has to be there. I can talk to him there.

"Forget it boyo you'll have angles flying out ya arse hole than getting next to the likes of her." I heard the one named Tommy speak again. I think he was talking to Jack. I turned my head to the lower deck and saw Jack staring at me with his Ocean blue eyes. Fabrizio was waving his hand in front of his face laughing. I looked at Jack's face again and i gave him a smile. His eyes lit up when i did that and he smiled back. I kept on looking at Jack and he did with me. Suddenly i felt a hand on my arm and i spun around as fast as i could.

"Hey it's only me. Calm down sweetheart. Are you alright?" My father asked concern lacing his voice. I nodded and smiled at him, and he stared at me in shock.

"What is it?" Okay now i was the one that didn't get it. Why was he looking at me that way?

"Have you meet Jack yet?" He asked with a serious look on his face. Why did he ask me that?

"Umm... I haven't officially met him but i've seen him. Actually he is looking at me right now. I saw my father lean around me and look at Jack for a second before facing me again.

"Well Rose you've certainly picked a looker there. Good job. Why have you not talked to him yet though?" I could see the general curiosity on his face and i could hear it in his voice. He really wanted to know then.

"I haven't talked to him yet but i will talk to him tonight. I know where he will be and i will talk to him then." My father nodded then he gave me a smile.

"I know this boy will do good for you Rose i can see the change in you already." I smiled even more at his statement and he smiled back.

"Would you like to come back in?" He asked, and i nodded. I turned around again and shot Jack a smile then i walked in with my father. All i could think was i am going to meet Jack tonight.

**Okay guys there is chapter 6 . I know i am putting off Rose meeting Jack but they will be meeting eachother in the next chapter i promise! I am sorry i didn't write alot today. I am tired but i will write more tommorow. Please please please reveiw!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	7. Chapter 7 Talking to Jack and trouble

It has been 5 hours since I have seen Jack and I have been jumping up and down in my seat for the last 4 hours. Everybody was staring at me strangely and my father had to keep back laughter that I could tell was bubbling to the surface. Mr. Ismay came up to me today and asked me on my opinion on the Titanic. I took all my will power not to scream at him that the ship will sink because he pressured the captain into speeding up, which killed over 1500 people including my Jack! But instead I politely told him that it was a perfect ship and he should be proud of it. He walked away satisfied.

At 4:30 in the afternoon Molly found me while I was wandering on the deck, letting my hair blow in the breeze and asked me if I would like to go back to her room and get dressed for dinner and I accepted. My father was pleased that I was making a friendship with Molly; he knew that she would like Jack and that I was pleased with her company so he was happy with it.

Molly walked out of the room when she was ready so she could go and see if her son was doing well and she told me she was going to be back in 2 minutes so I sat down on her bed and waited for her to come back. True to her word she came back in the room 2 minutes later with her son and another girl in tow, she introduced me to her son and his fiancé. Her son's name was Lawrence and his fiancé was called Anna. They were both very polite and we went down to the dining hall together.

This is where I am now. I sat at the dinner table next to my father staring at lump on caviar that has been put on my plate by a cocky man at the end of the table. Mr. Andrews was explaining to us all that he had built a ship that was strong and true. I kept tapping my foot under the table, receiving questioning glances from my father which I just shook my head to. Out of the corner of my eye I kept glancing at the clock waiting for it to strike that important number so I could meet Jack.

"Rose?" I heard a very cocky voice at the end of the table. I turned my head to see a face that was greased up to the surface and his black hair was the same. But his brown eyes looked sneaky and dangerous.

"Yes?" I responded quietly and I felt my father tense at my side.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked in what was supposed to be a seductive voice but it just made me want to be sick.

"Sorry but I can't. I have to go and meet someone now I'm sorry." I felt my father relax and I smiled at him telling with my eyes I was going to see Jack and he nodded. I started to walk away from the table when I heard the same voice call from behind me.

"Who are you going to meet that isn't already here?" He asked staring at me like I would tell him anything he wanted.

"I don't see why it is any of your business." I said. I could feel my anger start to bubble up inside me.

"Well I care very much for you and I just want to know." I glared at him and the words rushed out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it.

"I have never met you before tonight! And I think that you have no concern in my life! If you will excuse me I will be on my way. Molly? Father? Mr. Andrews? Make sure he doesn't follow me please." My father and Mr. Andrews gave me a nodded and Molly said, "Don't worry go and meet whoever you need to. We will take care of him." I nodded and walked out of the dining room and towards the stern of the ship.

I could feel my heart beating 100 miles per hour and my breath coming in rapid speed. I have nothing to worry about. I am only going to talk to him and not try to throw myself off a ship like I did last time. I unlatched the gate that led to third class and started to walk through when I saw a flash of a dark blond hair walking over to the stern of the ship. Oh please, do not tell me he was going to try to jump off the back of the ship. Please, please, please. But I just saw him lean over the side and look down at something in the ocean so I kept walking towards him. I took in his frame from behind and smiled. He looked beautiful. His dark blond hair shone in the moonlight and his jacket draped around his figure perfectly.

I was almost near the end of the ship when the thing that made my heart jump into my throat and made me want to collapse to the floor happened. He leant over a bit too far and fell over the edge.

"Jack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran as fast as I could to the stern of the ship and I found Jack hanging on for dear life trying to pull himself back up.

"Give me your hand" I said as reached over the ship letting my hand fall over.

"What?" He asked me with fear and confusion on his face.

"Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." I told him as I reached for his hand again but he shook his head again.

"No, I'll pull you over as well. I'll get back up on my own." He said; I had enough. The love of my life, life was in danger, I cannot let that happen. I quickly grabbed his hand this took him by so much surprise he let go of the railing with his other hand and nearly fell in the ocean letting out a cry of desperation he clung to my hand tighter.

"Jack. Jack look at me." He did. "I won't let go but your going to have to help me get you back on board. Come on." I pulled with all my strength and he used some of his and got him back on board, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He said while rising from the ground and he lifted me up as well. The electric current that I had felt in my vision was running through my body at amazing speed. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"No problem. I'm Rose by the way. Rose Dewitt Bukater." He shook my hand and he smiled a breath taking smile, his ocean blue eyes lit up, making me want to melt at his feet.

"I would tell you my name but you seem to now it already. By the way how do you know my name?" His eye brows furrowed and confusion etched on every part of my face. Oh god what should I say? Umm... Tommy! That's it!

"I heard you talking with a person called Tommy earlier and I heard your name." I told him truthfully. Well for the most part.

"You heard me talking to Tommy?" He asked his expression lightening.

"Yeah, and Fabrizio, Well 'Fabri'" I said using hand gestures when I said Fabri. He laughed and looked at me again.

"Your first class right?" He asked and I stared at him with confusion. Why did he want to know that?

"Yeah I am. Why?" I asked with the confusion on my features this time.

"I never thought of a first class girl being like this." He said waving his hand up and down. I looked at his hand and I saw something red on it. I quickly grabbed it and looked at it carefully. I found a large gash on the palm of his hand with blood coming out of it.

I leaned over the railing and saw a spike of metal Sticking out on the railing that his hand caught on when he fell. I shook my head and grabbed his good hand and started dragging him away from the stern of the ship.

"Where are we going?" I heard him ask as I dragged him up the steps going to first class.

"I am taking you to a doctor to get that looked at properly. And I am not going to take no for an answer." I told him with determination in my voice. I swear I heard him say beautiful stubborn women. I smiled to myself and carried on walking to the first class doctor.

"Doctor!" I called as I got in the room. He came running out right away.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" He asked eyeing Jack warily behind me.

"I need you to take a look at the gash on his hand please. And before you say anything I don't care that he is third class I want him properly looked at." He nodded and took Jack's hand.

Half an hour later we were walking out of the door with Jack's hand bandaged up and his other hand in mine, making the electricity run around my body in frenzy. We walked across the deck and back towards third class.

"Goodnight Rose. And thank you again." Jack said when we walked onto the third class section once again. I smiled and shook my head.

"It was no problem Jack. Just don't lean too far over next time. I'll see you tomorrow." His eyes lit up when I said I'll see you tomorrow and he nodded with excitement.

"Goodnight Rose." He said taking my knuckle a leaving a long kiss on it. I swear I almost fainted.

"Goodnight Jack." I said as I walked back through the gate and along the deck to my room, thinking about what tomorrow will bring. I know one thing. Jack.

**Okay people i am sorry i have not updated i have been camping! I might update tommorow but i might not. But i promise no later than next week! Please please reveiw they make me smile.**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


End file.
